


“From a Heart of the Living Dead”

by Camahta_Ascolta



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camahta_Ascolta/pseuds/Camahta_Ascolta
Summary: I just made this out of nowhere... It's not a fandom... sorry





	“From a Heart of the Living Dead”

So many days have come and it was a never ending cycle,  
Struggling form the mischief of dreams and reality.  
Any way of surviving?  
Not a chance.

Heavy breaths from the hollowed perfect vessel,  
Following the path of thorns aimlessly.  
What is really meant to live?  
Who knows?

Fire from darkness, burn my sorrowful pain.  
Let it burn and make it stronger!  
Oh pain, oh pain! How beautiful you are?  
A guilty beauty pleasure for those who fond you loving.

As long as I’m alive, as long as I’m breathing  
Pain will be my friend and my enemy  
It is my sign that I’m still alive  
Yet dying.


End file.
